Hidden Feelings
by Persia14
Summary: Ok, so heres my first attempt at a Robin and Starfire fic, hope you like it! Also I like taking requests and ideas
1. Just Your Average Day

_**Just Your Average Day....**_

The mysterious, but beautiful colors of the sky revealed itself. A tall, lovely girl with ruby red hair and emerald eyes was sitting at the edge of the tower, observing the natural wonders of the sky. She noted each detail, not missing a thing. It wasn't until long she was inturrupted by another presence. "Ahem."

Starfire turned around to see Robin. "Good Morning Robin." "Mind if I join you?" Starfire nodded, scooting over a little to leave some room for robin to sit right next to her. "So what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Robin waited for Star's response. "Isn't the sky beautiful Robin? Its not this beautiful the rest of the day." 'Not as beautiful as you." Robin thought. Lately his feelings for Starfire had grown, but he didn't know how to express them. Dang those teenage hormones. Instead, he replied "Yes, they are." Now it was Starfire's turn to do the asking. "Why have you come up here Robin?" Robin blushed a little. "Well, uh, I though, that, um, you would be, lonely up here." Starfire was a little confused, but she decided to let it slide. "Well thank you for joining me up here." She smiled at Robin, and he smiled back. He loved Starfire's smile, it was just so full of joy and enthusiasm, and had a dash of hope in it too. It was great to always see her smile. So they watched the sunrise together.

Back inside the tower, Raven was sitting at the table reading a new book, while Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over meat and tofu. "Now what did I say about putting tofu in the waffles?!" They're tofu waffles! What do you expect?!" "That there is no tofu in the waffles!!!" The battle raged on for a few minutes, until Robin and Starfire came down from the roof to join them. Now Raven was irritated. "Would you two idiots shut up already?! Look, why don't you make one plate with tofu waffles, and the other plate with regular waffles, or meat, or whatever." At that she went back to reading her book, satisfied that Cyborg and Beast Boy finally shut up. They just went to making their own waffles, not speaking a word the entire time.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" "They're called waffles Starfire." "Waf-fles." Starfire tried her best to pronounce it right without trying to look like a dork. "Right." Robin smiled. It was always cute whenever starfire was confused about things and asking questions, and Robin was always happy to answer them for her.

Soon breakfast was ready, and everybody started to dig in. "Mmm, these waf-fles are very delicious!" "Glad you like them. See, star likes my waffles. Not your waffles, but my waffles." Cyborg was gloating in front of Beast Boy. "Yea yea yea, i'm sure Raven will like my tofu waffles." BB willingly held up the plate of tofu waffles in Ravens face. She put down her book, and simply said "Pass." This made Beast Boy feel a little down.

"Thank you for the waf-fles! Now I must go now." Starfire excused herself, leaving the others to wonder why she had left a little early. Robin decided that he would see what was up right after breakfast.


	2. Try, Try Again

_**Try, Try Again**_

"I hope Starfire likes this." Robin was holding what looked like a very small, purple box. Inside the box was a heart shaped locket, with a picture of him and Starfire in it, and a small inscription. He got it the other day, planning to give it to Starfire. Now he only needed to wait for the perfect time. Robin decided to get it done now. So he walked down the halls towards Starfire's room. He was curious to see what she was up to anyways. He knocked on her door. "Hello, Starfire?" "One moment please." Robin thought he heard the sound of something locking, but he shook off the thought. Bringing him back to reality "Hello Robin, what may I ask brings you here?" "Well, you left breakfast a little early, and I just wanted to make sure that things were ok." "Oh yes, everything is fine, infact-" But then Star was cut off by another pair of voices.

"Yo Robin, Star!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing just a few feet away from them, obviously very excited about something. Robin quickly hid away his gift behind his cape. "Me and Beast Boy challenge you two, to a game, of STINKBALL YALL!!!!" (or whatever the game is they played in spellbound) "We even got Raven to referee." They stepped aside to show Raven wearing a cloak in black and white stripes, a referee's colors. "Whoopee." Raven commented sarcastically. "So how about it?" Starfire and Robin looked a little disapointed, but they joined in anyways, trying to have as much fun as they could. "I guess it isn't the perfect time after all. Maybe later." Robin sadly thought.

Later on that day, after their long game of stinkball, Robin decided to try a second attempt. Walking down the halls, it didn't take him long to reach Starfire's room. Gathering up his strength, he took a deep breath, and was about to knock on the door. But just when he was about to, he heard mumbling. Robin leaned closer to Starfire's door to hear better, knowing that it was not a good idea to eavesdrop. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Dear Diary,

Things are proceeding well today. But for some reason, lately I've been feeling down. I guess it is because that my feelings have been growing stronger for you know who. I try and try to express my feelings, but everytime I try to do so, I fear it gets worse. I think that if I don't tell him that I love him soon, then he might find another attractive earth girl. I really hope that doesn't happen.-"

Robin couldn't hear anymore of this. Who was Star talking about? Was she talking about him? Maybe...but wait! What if she was talking about someone else she met? Maybe thats why shes been acting a little strange lately. Heartbroken, and betrayed, Robin just stormed off to his room, staying there for the rest of the afternoon. Little did he know that was not all that Star had written,

"-I just love Robin so much, but I don't know how earthlings here really express their feelings, so I might embarass myself. Also, if one of our enemies knew about this, then they could put Robin in danger, and that wouldn't be good at all. No it wouldn't. I could never imagine living a day without him. It would be such torture, I would probably decide to go down with him so we could still be together. I just hope he feels the same way.

-Starfire"

Starfire finished writing in her diary, and put it away in a safe place. Then she went to see what Robin was doing.

Ok, second chapter up, so what did you think? I used a request I got earlier. Don't worry, i'll probably use some of the other requests later. must get working on next chapter!!! hehe


	3. R

_**R**_

Night time came in a flash. Soon the titans would be winding down, all exept for 2. Cyborg was doing his routine of shutting down the tower and putting in the system security code. This didn't take long, since he'd been doing it since day 1.

A little while later, Robin was tossing and turning in bed, Starfire was doing the same. They couldn't go to sleep without each one having a question answered. Did they feel the same way about eachother? Robin just couldn't sleep, not without knowing if what he heard was really true. Jumping out of bed, he started on his way to Starfire's room. A couple minutes later, Starfire decided to do the same. Walking down the hallways, searching for on another, hoping to get what they wanted out of this little adventure. But it didn't last for long.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin was the first to reach the common room. Looking up at the screen, he got a lock on where the crime was taking place. A few moments later Starfire came in. "Robin, what is it?" The rest of the titans then piled in. "Titans, trouble at Sector 4, GO!" Everyone left the tower and headed right over to Jump City.

When they arrived though, they didn't see anything. "What?!" "Aw man, you gotta be kidding!" "Don't tell me...." The titans looked around the premises, but they couldn't spot any villains. (btw, they're at the museum. lets just say that the other day was the day of the appearence of the Pheonix Sapphire) The Boy Wonder stepped forward, taking charge by trying to figure out the deal here. "This doesn't make any sense, if the theif struck here, then what did he steal? What was his motive?" "Uh, dude?" Beast Boy interrupted him by pointing to an empty case. Starfire gasped. "The Pheonix Sapphire!" "My scanners show that he was here not too long ago." "Well, whoever he is, he's not suttle." Raven added as she looked up. This made everyone else look up. And there they saw that a slab of the ceiling was covering a hole. BB morphed into a hawk and flew up to the roof. Pushing aside the slab, he came out soon after with a note in his back. Taking the note from BB, Robin read it aloud to the rest of the team. it read,

"Good job Titans, didn't actuelly think you would find this. You are all probably

wondering who I am and are already planning to stop me at this very moment.

Patience Titans, soon you will know all that you need to know. Till then, I best

advice that you start to straighten up. No worries, I will strike again, and i'm

sure you will get there in time. But then again, I wouldn't be worrying so much

on timing......."

-R

"Well that was weird." Beast Boy pointed out. "Yea, but whoever he is, we will stop him, just like any other criminal we've faced before!" Robin gripped the note a little tighter, then put it in his belt, in the same pouch he was carrying the locket, which he had completly forgotten about for the moment. "C'mon guys, lets go." The titans headed back to the tower, all going to bed pondering on who this new villain was, and would he really pose a threat?

ooo, mystery villain!!! i'll give you a hint; its not a character that was ever seen on the show, so hes sorta a charry i made up. don't worry, he'll be good, i promise you that. wow, i finished 2 chapters in 1 day, cool. so much for writers block, hehe. new chapter will be up soon!!!


	4. Only A Dream

_**Only A Dream**_

The titans already ate their breakfast a little while ago, so now it was late morning. Everyone was doing their normal activities. But once again Robin was not training or playing with cyborg on the gamestation, or whatever he usually did. Instead he was looking at himself in his mirror in his room. It was really started to get to him, and to add a heavier load to his burdens, there was a new villain out there who went by "R" Robin thought for a while, and came to the conclusion that enough was enough! The only way this would stop was if he told Starfire how he really felt about her. So once again, he walked down the halls over to her room.

Upon arrival, he knocked on the door. "Starfire? Starfire?" No answer came. He tried again, but the same thing happened. She was probably hanging with the other titans back in the common room. Robin sighed, his mission was a failure. That is, until he heard a familar voice. "Robin?"

He spun around to see that it was Starfire. Robin blushed a little. "Starfire. Hey, uh, I wanted, to uh, tell you, something." "Yes Robin, what is it?" Now this is where he started to choke. "Well, uh, you see, that, uh..." "Robin, is something the matter?" "No Star, everythings fine." Robin walked right up to Starfire and took her hands, holding them gently in his. Taking a deep breath, he came right out with it. "Starfire, we've been best friends for a long time, but I feel that we are more then just friends." He paused, and looked deep into her eyes. "Starfire.......I love you."

Starfire just stood there a minute, realizing what Robin had just told her. Then she came right out with it. "I love you too Robin." She smiled, and he smiled back. Then they leaned closer, and closer, until their lips brushed against eachothers. While doing this, Robin held Star's waist, and Starfire locked her arms around his neck. Going on for a few more minutes, the kiss getting a little deeper, and deeper. So deep, that.......

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Starfire shot right out of her bed. She was panting a little deeply, her body a little sweaty. Looking around, Starfire realized that it was only a dream. She was in her room, now sitting up on her round bed, while everyone else was probably in the living room. Star let out a big sigh. Obviously she had the dream because it was really a desire of hers. But was that really the only thing it was?

Getting out of bed, Starfire silently flew to the living room, and just as she thought, there were the rest of the titans. Raven meditating, Beast Boy cooking lunch, and Robin and Cyborg playing on the gamestation. She stared at Robin for a little. Oh how she could have him as her own, then that would just make life perfect, just worth living for. But for now, it was only a fantasy, and she was in reality, and in reality, she could only hope and dream. But for how much longer?

I noticed that some ppl said that robin should've stayed and heard starfire's second half of her journal entry. well, thats how more drama, action and suspense adds ppl!!! :D heh, i know guys, being a little weird. well anyways, this chapter will have more of that mushy stuff u like, the next chapter will be about when our mystery villain strikes next. anyways, heres the next chapter for yall! o, and don't mind the 3's, they seperate the dream and whats actuelly happening


	5. We Meet Yet Again

_**We Meet Yet Again**_

The day dragged on until it was evening. Nothing special really, except that the titans were trying to figure out who R was. Soon they got their answer. The alarm went off, and The Boy Wonder gave his call. "Titans, GO!" This time they flew over to the consturction yard. Everyone looked around a little. Raven said "Well this is where the call came from." "But who gave the call?" Cyborg added. Again, they got their answer.

There was a loud CLASH! and CLANG! Drawing attention over near a forklift, they saw none other then Cinderblock. This wasn't going to be very hard, but the titans weren't going to underestimate him. Cinderblock charged at them, and they charged back. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and used his claws to grab Cyborg by the shoulders. Flying around Cinderblock, Cyborg used his sonic blasts to try to hit him. Starfire used her starbolts also in an attempt to hit Cinderblock. Cinderblock got hit a multiple times, but he finally countered the attack by getting a metal slab, and hitting Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire too out of the way.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Using her powers, Raven threw a steamroller at Cinderblock. He used the metal as a bat to hit the steamroller, hitting it all they way to the other side of the construction yard. Robin got out his retractable bo staff, and charged for Cinderblock, flipping and hitting him right on the head! Successfully a few more hits were made. Soon hitting the Boy Wonder, Cinderblock stepped on the bo staff Robin dropped, and charged right for him. But right then Beast Boy morphed into T-Rex and rammed right into Cinderblock. This worked, but Cinderblock got up, only to be rammed by Beast Boy again. While BB was ramming, Cyborg was using his sonic cannon to attack. Raven also was pelting many objects at him.

In just one blow, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all sent flying back. Afterwards, Starfire was flying right towards Cinderblock, using as many starbolts as she could, and also using her eyebeams. Cinderblock crossed his arms in defense, and stood his ground, as if he was waiting for something. Thats what Starfire soon found out when she came close enough. Cinderblock reached out as far as he could with his right arm, and grabbed Starfire's left ankle doing so. He swung her around a couple times, having her hit the walls and piles of rocks behind him. Then Cinderblocks grip on Starfire got tighter, crushing and twisting her ankle in a way it was not suppose to be twisted. She let out a loud scream of pain, ending when Cinderblock threw her over to a wall in the distance, dust arising.

"STARFIIIRE!!!!!!" Robin yelled out to her. Forgetting about Cinderblock and the other titans who were still fighting him, Robin ran as fast as he could to the source of the dust. And there infront of his eyes, he saw in horror Starfire laying there, struggling to get up, and struggeling to breathe because she was weak, and because of the dust. "Starfire!" Robin ran right over to her side and knelt down beside her. "Don't try to move Starfire, that'll only make it worse." Starfire coughed a little, and nodded, laying back down. "I can't breathe because of all this dust." She coughed a couple more times. "Here, let me help." And with that, Robin leaned his face near hers, until their lips met eachother. And for real this time, they were kissing. It was not a dream. At first, Starfire was taken back by what Robin had done, but the more she got into it, the more she enjoyed it.

After about 30 seconds kissing, they heard a boom, followed by voices. Robin got back up, realizing what he had done. He blushed almost redder then a beet. "Uh, right. What part hurts the most?" Starfire responded a little weakly (while also blushing) "Its my ankle, it hurts really bad. Taking off her boot, his eyes widened when he saw how big the swelling already got. It was as big as a pussball. "Doesn't look so good." Just to make sure, he ran his hand over her ankle. Touching a certain spot, Starfire let out a big groan of pain. Robin right away took his hand back. 'You idiot! You're suppose to help her, not make her get more in pain!' He thought to himself, feeling stupid for what he did. Thinking fast, he cradled Star in his arms, and told her "I can't leave you here, so we gotta go to the others." "But what about Cinderblock?" Right then, they heard the sound of metal bending. They rushed right over to where the rest of the titans were.

"Well that takes care of that." Cyborg was saying, clapping his hands together, while Beast Boy morphed back to normal, and Raven using her powers to wrap up Cinderblock in metal. Not until Robin appeared did they notice him carrying Starfire in his arms. "Dude." "What the?" "Whoa." "Guys, Starfire is hurt. Raven, do you think you can heal her ankle?" "Sure, I can try." Raven placed her hand over the swelling, and it was glowing blue for a few seconds. Now the swelling was only half the size it was. "The swellings down, and now its only a minor sprain, but you might want to take her back to the tower. Me, Cyborg and Beast Boy will take Cinderblock back to jail." "Thanks Raven. C'mon Starfire, we're going back." And with that, they already were on their way.

When Robin and Starfire were out of sight, BB and Cy started to crack up a little. "Awww, isn't that sweet?" "Yea, just like a movie!" They were laughing like crazy, unfortunatly both caught off guard when Raven smacked the back of their heads. "What are we suppose to be doing right now?" Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed, saying in a down voice "Taking Cinderblock to jail." "Right, now lets go."


	6. Deja Vu?

_**Deja Vu**_

Still carrying Starfire in his arms, Robin punched in the code, and in a matter of seconds, they stepped into the tower. Arriving in the living room, Robin set Starfire down on the couch. He got out some dressing and bandages, and started wrapping up Starfire's ankle carefully. While doing so, Robin was making small talk with Starfire. "Listen, about what happened at the construction site.." "Its ok Robin. Its all in the past now. Besides, you did it to simply help me out." "Lets just keep it between us ok?" "Why Robin?" He paused for a sec, trying to think of what to say. "Well, uh, the others, they are," Robin sighed. "I just don't think they are ready to know this yet." Starfire was very confused, she even had on her confused face. Robin just had to smile, he thought Star looked very cute whenever she didn't get what was going on. Finally she said "Ok, I won't tell the others." She smiled back. After a few more minutes of wrapping, Robin had finished, and Starfire put her boot back on. "Robin, I wish to go to my room for a while, i'm feeling a litte tired." "Sure Star. Do you need any help getting to your room?" "Thats ok, I can just fly there." Starfire floated above the couch, and flew right beside Robin who escorted her to her room.

When they soon reached their destination, she turned to face Robin and thanked him. "Thank you for walking me to my room." "No problem Star." Opening the door, what they saw was not so pleasing at all. Infact, it just turned into a nightmare. "How touching. Shame whats going to happen next in the story though." The stranger in Starfire's room then got out a handheld tranquilizer gun, and aimed for Starfire's neck, shooting, and hitting her. She wobbled a little in mid-air, and then fell to the floor knocked out. "Starfire!" Just as Robin was going to take action, he too got shot in the neck, falling to the floor, getting knocked out himself. And that was the last thing he had seen.

"Robin, Robin, Robin!!" A familar voice was calling out to Robin. He woke up, feeling a little groggy. "Huh, what?" Cyborg and Beast Boy helped Robin get up on his feet. Taking only about a few seconds, Robin remembered what happened. "Starfire, Starfire! Where's Starfire?!" Cyborg tried to calm the panicking Robin down. "Whoa, relax Robin. When we came back from returning Cinderblock to jail, we found you here in Star's room unconcious, and knew something was up." Beast Boy added, "Yea, we looked all over the tower for her." "But we couldn't find her anywhere." BB and Raven finished for Cy. "Robin, what happened?" At that, Robin's eyebrows drew together, and he got really angry. "Slade." The others all just looked at him, not sure if they were to really believe him, or if it was just another trick. Meanwhile...........

Starfire also woke up a little groggy, and confused. At least when she got a clear view of where she was. "Huh, what? Where am I? What is this strange place?" She tried to get up, but after only an inch, she fell back down to the ground. It was like as if Starfire was bound down the the ground. Looking around, she saw that there were chains that were around both her wrists and her good ankle. Getting a little fustrated, Starfire tried using her eyebeams, but surprisenly, the chains didn't even get a scratch. "Let me out of here now!" "Patience dear, there is still much more to do with you."

Out of the shadows came out a figure that looked like....Slade. "Slade?! But I thought you were already gone?! Is this anothern trick he has put upon me?!" "Relax. It is actuelly not who you think it is." "Huh?" "You're talking about my brother, Slade. Well, true my brother is gone, but i'm still here." The figure leaned forward Starfire. "Wait, if you are not Slade, then who are you?" He used his index finger to tilt her chin up a little higher, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm Raid, and i'm for more worse then you can imagine."

So what do u think? Yes, i made up a brother for slade called "Raid" since it rhymes and all, yea. his appearence will be described in the next chapter, which will be up soon!


	7. New Villain On The Block

_**New Villain On The Block**_

In a desperate attempt, Starfire let out a big scream, hoping someone would hear her. Raid chuckled. "Scream all you want Starfire, but it won't do you any good. These walls are soundproof; Nothing gets in, and nothing, gets, out." She kept screaming anyways for dear life, wishing she was back at the tower right now with the others, with Robin.

Back at the tower, the titans tried to think of a plan. "Alright, so here's how we're gonna do it." "No no no! Thats all wrong! We should go with my idea." "What, is it another gerbil plan?!" "No! Its, uh, a rabbit plan." "What?! A RABBIT PLAN?!?" There went Beast Boy and Cyborg argueing again, like always. Raven was about to stop them when surprisenly Robin stepped in. "Would you 2 idiots just shut up?! Starfires in danger, and all you can think about is whos plan is better then the others!!!!" They were all taken aback, Raven especially. "Not what I was going to say, but thats a good way to put it." Cyborg and BB just stared at Robin. "Dude, we didn't mean to make you mad." "Yea, we promise we'll stop." "Good, because who knows what slade is doing to Starfire, so-" "Hold up!" Cy put a hand infront of Robin to stop him. "Look Robin, you aren't entirely sure its Slade. I mean, it could be another trick, or maybe theres another villain who looks like him." "I know what I saw..." Robin mumbeled to himself.

Right then he could hear a very faint scream. The others didn't hear anything, but it was like the scream was reaching out for Robin especially. "Its Starfire, we gotta go!" Before they could stop him, Robin was already out of the room and on his way. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg knew they couldn't stop him, so they ended up following him.

"You will let me out of here now!" "I told you, i'm not letting you go for quite a while i'm afraid." Starfire took a good look over this guy who called himself "Raid" He was a little shorter the Slade, and he was wearing black and blue instead of black and orange. And Raid's voice was not as deep. "What do you plan to do with me?" Raid turned around and took a few steps. "Simple. Obviously in the condition your in, you can't fight, so that makes you easy pickings. So I decided now would be the perfect time to capture you." He turned around to face Starfire again. "Personally, I think its kinda sweet, the love you share for Robin. When I saw you and him kissing at the construction yard, I almost didn't get to stealing the chromium." Starfire gasped. She was so confused for one thing, and she could believe this guy saw them for another! "I don't like you anymore." "Oh, my heart, how will I go on?" Raid commented sarcastically.

"I guess this is the part where I have to explain my evil plot now huh? Well, doesn't matter, not like you'll be able to tell your friends anyways. Well as you can tell last night, that was me who easily stole the Pheonix Sapphire." Raid took out the sapphire to show Starfire. "Actuelly one of my drones did it, didn't want to get caught just in case. Seeing how well the task went, I decided to try my luck by getting Cinderblock out of jail and distract you titans while I, was foing more important things." "Stealing the chromium...." Starfire was starting to get mad, her eyes glowing up. "Right. All of that work for one reason....but I think I will save that information for later. Now, to proceed into the next phase." Raid put away the sapphire in a safe and hidden place. Then, he took out a remote control, and pushed the button.

Suddenly, the chains around Starfire started to tighten more. They were tightening more and more by the second. It was really painful for Star, the chains were cutting into her skin. Soon her wrists and ankle were bleeding, getting over the chains and onto the floor. She was starting to lose alot of blood. Starfire suddenly felt something moist roll down her cheeks, They were tears. "Why do put my in so much pain?" She asked weakly.

Now this got R started. "Pain, pain? You think this is pain?! What about having your parents killed?! Or having to go through intense training! And having to see my brother killed off by you titans!!!" R calmed down a little. "Well, it will all be good again, soon. For now, I get to see the chains cut all the way to your bones." Just then a birdarang cut into R's remote, destroying it. The chains stopped cutting into Star's skin.

"Leave her alone!!!" Robin shouted out to R.

Ok, i know the name "Raid" is a little corny, but it was all i could think of! hehe, anyways, i know this chapter is a little boring, talking a little about raid and his intentions, and of course starfire getting torchered. :( but i promise the next chapter will have more action, and possibly some romance


	8. Leave Her Alone!

_**Leave Her Alone!**_

"Ah, well if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself. Welcome Titans. I've been expecting you all. Perfect timing, you get to see one of the members of your team go down in pain." He looked over to Starfire, who was practilly surrounded by blood. She was tired, and very weak. "Starfire!!!!" Robin let out a shout of horror, seeing what Raid had done to her. He turned to Raid and said "You monster!" "Funny, I thought you would call me a psychopath."

Robin was so angry, he just started charging towards him, his retractable bo-staff in his hands. R easily dodged Robin's attempt to hit him. "Really Robin, I expect more then just a simple swing from you." "You mean like this?!" R was almost hit by Raven's attack, unfortunatly dodging it at the last second. And he even countered it, sending Raven to the other side of the room. Cyborg tried his luck by shooting his sonic cannon at R, who got out a plasma shield, sending the blast back at Cyborg. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and tried slashing R, but this also backfired on him. R grabbed Beast Boy and threw him like if BB was a plush toy. Beast Boy morphed back into normal just as he landed against Raven and made her fall back down. "Hehe, watch out for flying tigers?" Raven just blew a strand of hair out of her face. ((hehe, like divide and conquer))

As Cyborg charged towards R for another try, Robin left the titans to fight their new nemises, rushing over to Starfire. His heart reached out to her as he knelt beside her. "Starfire, Starfire can you hear me?" Robin pleaded softly, praying that she was ok. Not long did he hear a faint mew. "R-Robin?" "Its ok, i'll get you out." Robin then got out what looked like a small compact laser stick. Using this on the chains, he succeded in setting her free after a little. He helped her up and put her left arm around his shoulders, holding her bloody wrist with his left hand, and holding her waist with the other, telling her to put her weight on him. Star did so, and they slowly made their way to the battlescene. Arriving there, they found the titans fallen, with R holding a green mouse by the tail, dropping him to the ground. BB morphed back to normal, fallen with the others.

"Robin, I think its sweet how you always go off rescuing Starfire, but you know that you are also leaving your teammates to fight with the villains alone you know. Now is that how a true leader would act?" "grrrr, you are going to pay for this!" Robin shouted back at him. "Another day Robin, for now, i'll be gracious enough for you titans to rest and get your strength back. You're really going to need it for next time...." And with that, R got out smoke pellets and threw them on the ground, the room filling with smoke. In a few seconds, after hearing some chanting, the room swirled into a black atmosphere, and then all the smoke was gone. Raven was standing up, her eyes going back to their normal violet shade, helping up Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Dude, who was that guy?"

Starfire perked up "That was R, Slades brother I believe." The titans all had question marks above their heads. Robin was the most shocked. "What did you say?!" "I think he fights us because we have killed Slade, and he is doing what you call revenge." Then Starfire almost fell to the ground, but Robin caught her just in time. Cyborg added in "Well, we took down his brother right? So i'm sure we can take down him!" The others agreed. "C'mon guys, lets go home." Once Robin gave the word, everyone started heading back. Robin had to carry Starfire in his arms, but he didn't mind having to the entire way. He just had to get Star back to the tower asap and get her back to normal.

Alright, chapter finally up! what do u guys think? next one will be up soon, i promise! it'll get really good! -


	9. The Aftermath

_**The Aftermath**_

The next couple days really stretched out to seem like forever. The titans were making the most of their days, doing their usual activities, while of course trying to find out more about R. Besides the information they got from Starfire, they had nothing. So they never got bored between fighting crime and playing on the gamestation, meditating, training, going out for pizza, etc. But one tameranian girl wasn't very happy, and it was starting to worry the titans, especially one teenage boy in particular.

Robin was really starting to get worried over Starfire. She hadn't really been her cheery, joyful self. Just an ok mood, thats all. And sometimes she just moped around. The others suggested she was probably just still tired out from the other night, but Robin knew Starfire way better then that. Something was definitly up, and he was going to find out what it was.

Later in the afternoon, Robin walked down the halls to Starfire's room. He tried knocking the door, but no one answered. He looked in the common room, training room, and just about every other room in the tower. But no Starfire. The Robin slapped himself on the head. "Of course! The one other place where I know she almost always go!" So Robin made his way up to the top of Titans Tower. And sure enough, when he opened the door, he found what he was looking for.

The Tameranian was sitting at the edge of the tower, the same spot where she was sitting when she was watching the sunrise. As Robin walked quietly towards Starfire, he heard something. But it didn't sound like a good sound. It was indeed a sad sound. He crept a little closer towards her, now seeing what was happening. Starfire was crying, and instantly Robin became concerned for her. He walked right up next to her and took a seat. "Starfire, whats wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Stopping the tears from freely flowing down her cheeks, Starfire looked up to see Robin sitting right next to her. She didn't know whether to acknowledge his presence, or to hide her face away, or just run off. But she couldn't, since she still had the bandages around her ankles and wrists. So there was only one other option. "Oh Robin!" Starfire leaned against Robin, resting her head on his chest, letting more tears out, dampening his shirt.

Seeing this, Robin wrapped an arm around Starfire's shoulders, using his free hand to hold Starfire's arm and massage it soothingly. Trying his best to comfort her, he softly said "Its ok Star, its ok. Just let it all out." This continued for a little while. Eventually Starfire stopped, and just leaned quietly against Robin. He used his index finger to tilt up her chin, so her face met his. "Why are you crying Star? Whats wrong?" Starfire took a minute to regain her composure. She sat up and said in a sad voice. "Dear friend, so much has gone on this week. The stealing of the jewel, Cinderblock, R, the dreams..." "Dreams? Star, what have you been dreaming? Are you having nightmares?!" Starfire looked down, and then back up at Robin.

"Look Robin, it doesn't even matter. The truth is, i've been behaving this way because....." "You can tell me what it is Star" Robin eve n gave a reassuring smile. Starfire smiled back. She took a deep breath, and her face blushed a little. "Robin.......I love you." Now Robin was blushing wildly, but yet, he liked the feeling. Infact, he loved every second of it. "R-Really?" Starfire nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Star, the truth is....I love you too. I've loved you ever since the first day you came here. Those beautiful emerald eyes, that lovely ruby red hair of yours, that infectious giggle.." Starfire giggled. Robin smiled a little wider. "I've loved everything about you since I first met you, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I promise from now on, i'll protect you, no matter what." And it was a promise he was intending to keep.

"Robin?" "Yea Star?" "May we do the 'kissing' again? I found it most enjoyable last time." Robin started blushing again. "Sure Starfire." Leaning forward to Starfire's face, and vice versa, their lips brushed against eachothers. It became a little deeper, and deeper. Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They were obviously enojoying every moment of it, they charished it well. Doing this for a long time, they finally stopped, and looked out across the lake.

Starfire snuggled in Robin's lap, making herself comfortable. Robin kept his arms wrapped around her, never letting her go, like if he was protecting her. Their hands were cupped together, fingers laced. Starfire let out a content sigh, tilting her eyelids a little. Robin kissed her forehead, making her look up and kiss his cheek. Snuggling as close to eachother as possible, they stayed on the roof for the rest of the day, wishing the day could never end.

Wasn't that sweet?! i think it was!!! of course thats just me, hehe. anyways, this is suppose to be the last chapter. since i love all you guys so much, i'll give you a few options. I can write another chapter if you guys want me to continue. Or i can start on another starfire/robin fan fic when they are already married, and starfire gets pregnant, and later has a baby. (that is if the villains don't get to the baby first) or i can start a beast boy/terra fan fic for you guys. or i can do all of these. just give me some ideas soon, cause i'm really anxious to write more!!! hehe, u guys r awesome! thx for all giving me good reviews, i really appreciate that


End file.
